1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding cargo deck assembly for a truck and more particularly to a folding cargo deck for an over-the-highway truck or tractor having a fifth wheel to which a trailer is normally attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over-the-highway tractor trucks, semi-trucks or tractors have a pair of frame rails which extend in a longitudinal fashion and which have a fifth wheel mounted thereon to which a trailer is attached by means of a king pin. Frequently, the truck delivers an attached trailer to a location at some distance from the home base of the truck operator with the trailer being left at that location. If the operator does not have a trailer to pull back to the operator's home base or some other destination, the truck is unable to transport cargo on the return trip since the truck is not designed to haul cargo other than when cargo is contained within or on a trailer attached to the fifth wheel of the truck.